Question: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-9$ and $x$ and add $5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $4$ and the product of $-5$ and that expression.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-9$ and $x$ $-9 \times x = \color{orange}{-9x}$ What does adding $5$ to $-9x$ do? $-9x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-9x + 5) = \color{orange}{-5(-9x+5)}$ What is the sum of $4$ and $\color{orange}{-5(-9x+5)}$ $-5(-9x+5)$ $ + 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-9x+5)+4$.